Afternoon Bordom
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen catches Mimi in the act. MimiMaureen. Sex. I referenece to the NYTW verison.


**A/N: ****GorgeousSmile**** requested this fic. Mimi/Maureen sex. Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------**

Maureen Johnson headed out of her apartment. It was just one of those boring afternoon, as usual. Most of the time she could find something to occupy her time but not today. Everything seemed so boring to her. That was what happens when someone has a short attention span.

She took a detour to Mimi's place figuring the dancer could entertain her in some way. They always had fun together. She didn't see why they wouldn't now. She headed over to the feline's loft and slowly walked inside, hearing noises from the bedroom.

All she could think that Mimi and Roger were going at it but the more she listened, she only heard one set of whimpers. She smirked, walking towards the bedroom, curiosity getting the best of her, as it always did. It sometimes ending her up in a load of trouble.

She came to stand in the doorway, her eyes going wide at the site of Mimi half naked on the bed, her left hand groping her breast and the right down between her legs. She licked at her bottom lip, growing turned on. "Need a little help?" She asked, softly, a sly smirk crossing her lips.

The dancer whom had just been off in her own mind, propped herself up, fingers remaining deep within herself. "Maureen! What are you doing?!" She questioned, biting her lip knowing Roger would probably go insane if he found out not to mention Joanne but it wasn't like any real damage could be done.

They all had AIDS. Mimi and Roger were the obvious as to why. Maureen had contracted it right before getting together with Joanne. Thing was, she hadn't know she got it until Joanne came home to tell her that she had it. Maureen had never felt so guilty in her entire life but they were past that.

"I'm bored. You clearly, are not." She stated, advancing towards the bed, seeing Mimi's chest heaving up and down.

"No but… isn't it a little weird?" Mimi asked, curiously, not knowing what she was talking about. She was very curious as to how good Maureen was in bed.

The drama queen thought a moment and shrugged. "It's up to you." She mumbled, staring at her a moment before bringing her knee up on to the bed. "Besides, tell me you don't want me to go down on you, say you haven't ever thought about. Say it and I'll leave, act as if it was nothing." She stated, the seduction dripping off her voice.

Mimi whimpered, her eyes meeting the diva's green orbs, swallowing hard knowing deep down she couldn't deny it. It would be a lie if she did. "I can't say I don't because I do. Please… Maureen." She half begged, her insides throbbing to be touched by Maureen.

She slowly moved towards her, removing the dancer's fingers from within her, bringing them up to her mouth only to suck them clean, one by one. Mimi watched in amazement, feeling herself become even more wet at the act. Maureen leaned down to press a soft kiss to Mimi's lips before deciding to descend lower, her mouth moving over her skin, finally reaching her center.

She spread her legs more, letting her tongue move up her very center, sliding her tongue in as she began to nibble at her clit, watching Mimi only to see her arch with pleasure. A smirk crossed her lips as she slipped her tongue inside of her, going as deep as she could, attempting to locate her most sensitive spot. When she hit it, Mimi seemed to wither underneath her, which only prompted her to start thrusting her tongue in and out, hitting that spot each time.

Mimi gasped, moaning out, her hands moving to the back of Maureen's head, urging her on more. "Maureen… oh my God…" She cried out, attempting to quiet her moans but she couldn't. Maureen was good with her tongue, damn good. She hated to admit but she was better with her tongue than Roger.

Maureen swirled her tongue inside Mimi, curling her tongue as she moved it in and out of her. In a matter of minutes, she felt Mimi's walls tighten around her followed by the rush of her juices. She watched as Mimi trembled, hearing her name fall from her lips and could only smile as she pulled back, wiping her mouth. She slowly moved up, hovering over her. "You enjoy that? Looks and sounded like you did." She whispered, dipping her head down to kiss her.

Mimi arched up to meet the brunette's kiss only to pull back nodding. "I did. A lot." The dancer whispered, panting as she gripped on to Maureen's shoulders, letting her hands move down to grip on to her ass. "What else are you good at?" She asked, curiously, smirking.

"That's for me to know and you to learn some other time." Maureen whispered, giving her another kiss before moving to lay beside her.

The dancer composed herself and turned to look at Maureen. "This stays between us, right?" She asked, curiously.

Maureen let out a low chuckle, nodding. "Yes. It better." She stated, glancing at the clock a moment. "Besides, I should go. I'm sure Roger will come around soon." She added.

She could only sigh. "Probably. We could make this a regular thing… you know, if you get bored." Mimi stated, grinning as she spoke knowing it was wrong to start up an affair of any kind with Maureen.

"We'll see." Maureen said, moving to get up after kissing her forehead. She headed towards the door just as Roger came in. "Hey Roger!" She grinned, walking out past him, the rocker only looking confused a moment before going to find Mimi.

"Why was Maureen here?" He asked, curiously, seeing her still curled up in bed.

Mimi shook her head. "No reason. Just need a girl moment." She replied, smirking, not going any further with that conversation.

-Fin.


End file.
